The Cat and The Rabbit- Part 2 of Sensei Dearest
by Scarlett Oakenshield
Summary: Aizawa and his sub try a new game: A sly cat gets a cute pet rabbit and figures out how to take care of him. Non-sexual pet play. Dom!Aizawa. Sub!Toshinori


Sensei Dearest

Pt. 2: The Cat and the Rabbit

 **TOSHI**

The latches on the dog crate click after your Dom closes the door on you. Your hands reach through the bars of your cage, and he briefly entwines his fingers with yours. He locks his dark gaze upon your blue one, and then pulls your hands to his lips. His stubble lightly tickles your soft flesh as he places a kiss upon your knuckles.

"I'm going to go change now, Toshi-kun." he says.

"Okay, sensei." You reply.

He nods briefly. The two of you lock gazes again. His dark-eyed expression is stoic again, but behind it, there is an aura of softness. An aura of softness that has been more prominent as of late. An aura of softness that only you get the pleasure of receiving, and it fills you with an overwhelming sense of joy.

He lets go of your hands and puts his own in a resting position at his sides. He holds his gaze for a moment, just studying you intently. Then, he gets up and walks away, vanishing up the stairs to your shared bedroom.

When he is, gone, you inhale…and exhale…

You then sink into the soft down of the pillow that was placed in the crate for you and examine the artifacts beside you. There is a bowl of water and next to that, a bowl of crispy baby carrots. On your other side, there is a tiny tote bag that has your costume pieces and your cologne.

You take a drink of water before you put on your accessories. You examine each one thoroughly, even though you've worn them a couple of times already. The rabbit ears are lightweight and the same yellow shade as your hair. The outside border is supported by armature wire and the inside is made of matching French lace, woven in a delicate floral pattern. The cotton tail is an adorable ball of white fluff. You fasten the tail around your waist, and then you put on the ears. They are lightweight and comfortable. You bend one slightly forward because you know your Dom likes it that way. You swat some of the pesky hair out of your face with a hand, and then you spray yourself with cologne. After that, you bend forward and pick up one of the carrots in your teeth.

As you slowly munch on the carrots, you try to collect your thoughts and breathe, just settling. Clearing your head and transition yourself into a new headspace. Starting from now, you are a sweet, fluffy bunny. Human no more.

 **SHOTA**

You stand before your bathroom mirror. You brush through your long, dark hair meticulously. You never bother with your hair half the time. Either you wake up and leave it as it is, or you pull it in a messy, low ponytail. But today is a special occasion. For once, you have a desire to look your best. How else are you going to live up to your role as a seductive Dom if you do not?

You brush your hair until it is shiny and smooth as silk. You arrange your it so that your real ears are covered by it. You set the brush on your counter and then you move your hand from the handle of your brush to the black faux fur cat ears beside it. You pick up the accessory, and then you place it upon your head. You finish getting ready with a spritz of a fragrance. You draw in a breath, and then you step back to give yourself a once over from the tip of your kitty ears to your toes.

On your neck is a collar with a tiny gold bell. Although you initially considered going topless, you decided against the notion, and instead you are clothed in a black sleeveless cotton crop top that hugs you just enough to show off the outline of your well-toned chest and exposes your scarred abdominals.

Further down, you are sporting black bike shorts that reach your mid thighs. They are also the anchor for the thin black cat tail that extends nearly to the floor. Your hands are covered minimally with black fingerless gloves and there are no shoes on your feet. You do not want to risk your footfalls being loud and heavy, but instead, you want them light and quiet. If your footsteps are too heavy, you run the risk of breaking from the role that you're about to play.

You triple check that everything is as you like it, before you click off the light in your bathroom and move towards your bedroom to prepare your headspace.

Your cats are sitting on your bed when you enter the room. Three pairs of eyes watch as you enter. They stare, unblinking. You're down on your hands in knees, and you mirror their position on your carpeted floor. You spend a few moments staring at each other, before the friendliest of the three stretches and jumps down on the floor to join you. She walks towards you, and you crawl towards her on all fours. You rub up against each other in the classic greeting. You circle around one another. She rolls onto her back, and you spend a few moments wrestling and playfully swatting at each other, the bells on your collars jangling as you do so. The other two watch you from the bed and judge you silently.

 **TOSHI**

Once you've cleared your head, you open the crate and let yourself out. You sniff the air. Then, you carefully creep out of the crate, being the cautious little creature that you are. The hardwood floor sends a shiver down your back when your bare feet, hands, and exposed legs touch it. It is freezing compared to the soft down of the pillow in your crate.

You hop across the floor, out of the dark hallway where your crate was, and into the main room. The coffee table and sofa have been pushed aside, creating a bit more of an open area for you to play in.

As your rabbit behavior continues to resurface itself, your nerves that are simultaneously excited and anxious bubble up inside, and you wonder if you're going to get the cat or the kitten today.

You hop about the floor. Stop. Pull yourself into a kneeling position to sniff the air, and then continue.

After awhile, though, you grow tired of all the hopping. You crawl back to your cage and take another carrot from the small metal bowl. Then, you make your way to the center of the room and begin to eat it, your back to the stairs.

The ceiling fan is on, and it sends a chill about the room, so the hairs on the exposed flesh of your frail arms and legs stand on end. Your baggy white t-shirt has also partially slid down, and the bony, naked skin of your pale shoulder gets kissed by the cold.

However, you don't find this to be uncomfortable. It is just a mere physical reminder of the anticipation you are feeling. You continue to eat quietly. The only sound that fills the room is your noisy munching on the crunchy vegetable you are eating.

 **SHOTA**

Your unshod feet pad softly across your throw rug as you make your way down the hall toward the steps that lead down to your play space.

When you reach the bottom of the stairs, you immediately see your sub. He's sitting ever so obediently in the middle of the floor, munching on his carrot, oblivious to the world around him. His back is to you, so you can clearly see his white cotton tail, and his little rabbit ears. His white shirt is about three sizes too big for him, making him appear even smaller and frailer than you know he is. It slides off his shoulder, teasing pale flesh. The way it pools over his thighs and long, thin legs make it seem like some sort of t-shirt dress.

Initially, it looks like he isn't wearing any trousers, but then you catch a glimpse of tiny black gym shorts peeking out from the hem. He looks so adorable like this, and all you want to do is pounce on him right away to immediately claim him as your own. But at the same time, you don't want to startle the sweet little thing.

So, you get down on your hands and knees and quiet your breathing. You start to crawl across the floor towards him. You approach slowly, stealthily…like stalking prey.

You go unnoticed. He stays where he is, unaware of your approach. The closer your draw, the stronger the smell of lavender grows. The sweet, floral smell is lovely, but combined with the herby, camphorous scent of yours, it'll be much better.

You're close enough to touch his back. The lavender fills your nostrils, the sensation overpowering. And then you don't like it because it smells too much like him and not enough like you. He belongs to you, after all, so he needs to smell like you.

You start to inch closer…ever so slowly…because if he bolts, you're going to have to chase him.

You're inches from his back now, so close that the heat of his body radiates onto you.

-xXx-

 **TOSHI**

The longer you stay seated in the middle of the carpet, the more you relax. You cannot sense any danger about you, so a wave of calm settles through you.

You're so wrapped up in the vegetable you're eating, you do not notice the soft footfalls behind you.

But then, you feel it. The soft rumbling vibration of the purr that sends a shudder down your back. An arm slowly snakes around you. His loose, dark hair lightly brushes the back of your exposed neck.

"What a sweet little rabbit." The low, tenor voice purrs in your ear. His grip slowly tightens around you and he leans into you. His strong, minty smell suffocates you in the best way possible. You stiffen.

"Such a treat for a kitty." He purrs.

You stiffen even more. Unease bubbles up in your chest. You can feel the butterflies again, and they're flying faster. He has you now, in his firm hold. You try to struggle, but his grip is strong.

"What's the matter, little rabbit?" he asks, "Don't you want to play?"

His word use is ambiguous. His voice suave and soothing. From the way he is speaking you cannot tell if he is deceiving you. You cannot tell what the subtext is. You don't know if "play" is a euphemism for "eat".

Your instinct fear causes you to begin to squirm faster, pushing and wriggling to try and wrench yourself free from his grasp. Your adrenaline pumps rapidly through you, and your heart pounds against the cavity of your chest. He holds firm.

"Why are you resisting, little rabbit _?_ " He asks. You continue to protest.

"Because! Because cats eat rabbits!" You reply, contorting and wriggling your body, trying to break free.

"Don't be silly, not all cats eat rabbits. I told you, I just want to _play._ "

You don't believe him. You need to escape.

Your next move takes him by surprise. You melt back into your muscular form, inhaling sharply, muscles tensing up. You manage to free your limbs enough to make a leap for safety, but you only get a few paces away before he pounces and latches onto your hips. He pulls you towards him, and flips you onto your back, tackling you and pinning you to the floor. Your chests heave in tandem as he looms over you, hair buffeting behind him and eyes glowing red. You feel your body return to its lanky form. Your blue eyes are wide, so wide they may as well be bugging out of your head. Above you, the Dom continues to heave. Both of you try to catch your breath. He blinks, and his hair and eyes return to their natural state.

"Clever trick, little rabbit." He says, "But you should know better than to try and outsmart a cat. I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

"Don't eat me!" you whimper.

"I wasn't going to eat you."

You relax some.

"Actually…" tiny daggers of dread stab your rapidly thumping chest.

He grins slyly and licks his lips, "On second thought, I think I just might."

"No!" your heart lurches, "Please don't!"

"But you're so small and sweet," he drawls, "You look delicious. It'd be a shame to let you go to waste."

"Y-you don't have to eat me. I…" the words dried in your throat.

"And why should I not?"

"I…I won't taste very good! Look how thin and frail I am. I would hardly make more than a mouthful."

"But that's what makes you so cute, little rabbit." He replies.

Your heart flutters.

"I-if you think I am cute…then that must mean I'm also too cute to eat!"

He studies you intently, "Maybe. But you don't want to play with me, so what is the point of keeping you alive?"

"I am small and cute…like…like a kitten! So, wouldn't you rather protect me instead?"

He loosens his grip some, "Hmm…" his voice is thoughtful, "When you put it that way…"

"If you let me go, I _will_ play with you. I _promise_! I will do whatever you want. I will play with you forever even, just please don't eat me!"

"Such a good little rabbit."

His praise fills you with a light, fluffy feeling. He rubs his stubble on your face and purrs again. The prickly facial hair scratches your cheek and sends a shudder down your body. He pulls himself off you and into a sitting position on the floor.

You keep your wide blue gaze fixated on him as you slowly relax and prop yourself up on your arms.

When you're up, he carefully approaches you. You shrink back slightly. He nuzzles your neck, "You're such a gullible little bunny," he says, "…So gullible...I was never going to eat you in the first place. I hate the taste of rabbit."

"Th-then why did you tell me you were going to?"

"You're just so cute when you're scared, I couldn't help myself," he purrs. "I suppose I went a bit overboard," He pulls you into an embrace and buries his face in your hair. Your hearts beat together as one, and your shoulders sink back to a reserved state, "I'm sorry I frightened you, little bunny." He murmurs.

You return the gesture, "I forgive you." Your reply softly.

He pulls away from you and creates a distance between you.

"Let's start over," he says, "I'll let you greet me this time."

"Okay!" you smile and move to the end of the room across from him. He sits down on the floor, folding neatly his legs beneath him. His tail winds about him, and he starts to lick the back of his gloved hand.

-xXx-

 _ **SHOTA**_

You sit contently, waiting for your sub. However, you pretend that he is not just across the room from you. You immerse yourself in your own world, focusing on your grooming as opposed to anything else. The scuffle tousled your attire and your hair, and you are intent on fixing them.

From the corner of your eye, you can see him hopping towards you. He approaches slowly, caution in his footsteps.

You turn to face him. He stretches his neck forward, locking his blue gaze with yours. You drop yourself into a standing position, on your hands and knees, and you approach slowly. Your noses touch. The two of you Eskimo kiss, and then press your cheeks against each other. The friction between your stubble and his clean-shaven face is pleasant and well-balanced. You move downwards a bit. You nuzzle each other's necks. You love the feeling of his smooth skin against the clammy warmth of yours. Your scents fuse together as one.

You circle around each other, and then you rest your chin on the small of his back. You remain there for a few seconds before you roll onto your back. He winds around your feet. A simple gesture that says, "I love you." and then he starts to hop about.

His smile and excited movement indicate his pure joy. He approaches you, nudges, and then moves just out of your reach, dodging your playful swats and grabs. He does this several times. He is making you do more work than you want. You playfully swat at him, and you try to grab him using all four of your limbs, but he's quick. However, at one point, you manage to grab hold of his long front strands of hair. You tangle your fingers in it and you pull him into to you, so his lightweight body flops down onto your chest.

He lifts his head and gives it a shake and then blinks at you. The rabbit ears have slid down on his head, so you push them back up.

Your hands then come up cup his face, and and you pull him down for a chaste kiss. The notion sends a shudder coursing through him, and he is momentarily immobile while he enjoys the sensation. So, you take it as an opportunity to switch places with him. You contort your body upwards and wrestle him to the floor. He tries to wriggle from your grasp, but you hold firm, nuzzling whatever part of his body you can reach. Your favorite part, of course, is the crook of his neck. He sighs with content.

"Hold still, little rabbit," you say. You're trying to catch him, using both your arms and legs while you roll about the floor. He relents, and this gradually causes you to loosen your hold.

The moment you do, he bolts straight from your grip and sits in front of you.

"Catch me, kitty cat!" he exclaims excitedly, he teasingly wiggles his cotton tail in front of your face. This is a slightly jarring notion, since you didn't expect him to pull something suggestive like that. Nor did you expect to be outsmarted by such a little creature. You're overcome with an urge to catch him now.

He takes off running across the room, and you go flying after him. The two of you chase each other in circles around the living room, adrenaline pumping through your veins. You go in for a pounce, you miss. Crouch. Crawl. Pounce. Miss. Repeat. Crouch. Crawl. Pounce. Miss. Repeat.

A part of you wishes you had your scarf to capture him with, but that would break character. You're both rather quick, but he is just a bit quicker and he isn't showing signs of giving up. By now, he has gone out of your field of vision by now, and you're in desperate need of a break. So, you decide that, instead of going to him, you'll let him come to you. So you hide. You climb the three steps before the turn, and then you duck behind the wall, and you watch and wait.

-xXx-

 **TOSHI**

You're almost out of breath when you realize the cat is no longer following you. You take a drink of water, and then you pause for a moment to catch your breath. After you've rested, you go back from the kitchen into the living room to try and find your playmate.

You enveloped with a numb feeling of emptiness at his absence. In the back of your mind, you're afraid you've upset him.

"Kitty?" you call into the dimness of the silent room, "Where are you, kitty?" You don't get a response. Your stomach starts to form knots as you begin to search the bottom floor for him, calling out his name. But he is nowhere to be found. You spend only a few minutes searching, but without him it feels like hours.

"I won't run anymore, kitty! Where are you!?" You're pleading into the dark void of silence.

You search the closet and the restroom. The guest room. The kitchen. Under the tables and chairs, beneath the couch cushions, up on the tippy top of the bookshelf. But he is nowhere.

Your heart is thumping rapidly, but not in the ecstasy-filled way you're used to. It is an anxious thumping. And you're worried you've upset him. Your biggest fear was that you were too demanding. You are the sub, you weren't supposed to be demanding. Dread claws sharply at your core. This was the opposite of what you wanted.

In the midst of your fret, you let your guard down. Your panic clouds your mind and you cannot think straight.

So when another body slams into you from behind and tackles you to the floor, it comes as a heart-stopping shock that causes your breath to violently hitch. You're now flat on your stomach, sides heaving, and his body weight is heavy over you.

You feel his scratchy stubble again, and when you've caught your breath, your filled with light relief, and the tenseness in your muscles relaxes, and your stomach instantly stops churning.

"I've caught you at last, little rabbit." he coos. You're too tired to resist.

His lips brush your ear. "I have to admit, I am surprised at you." he says, "Such a quick little rabbit you are and a clever one too." He purrs. He lifts his body up some, and then turns you on your side so he's spooning you, and your back is pressed into his chest. You turn your head over his shoulder so you can meet his gaze.

"I'm glad I didn't eat you. You proved to be such a fun little playmate."

"So...you enjoyed chasing me?" you're almost too afraid to ask.

"Of course I did. That was half the fun. And now I've got you." His fingers twist in your blonde hair, and he rewards you with a scalp massage and pets. His other hand slides beneath your shirt, and he lightly strokes the hot tension out of your scar. You sigh with relief, and it envelopes you like a soft blanket.

"I'm going to keep you forever, little rabbit." he purrs, breath hot.

"I will gladly stay here with you forever." you reply.

He hums in response. His stubble rubs against your face again, and the sandpaper texture satisfies the itch in your gooseflesh. He entangles you with all four limbs and kisses you all over your face.

Playtime was over for now, and he was satisfied. Naturally, so were you.

-xXx-

Once you had finished, you removed each other's ears and tails.

You do some partner cool-down stretches and then go into the kitchen for some tall glasses of water and a light snack. Both of you are sore and exhausted from such a physically demanding therapy session, and all you want to do now is sit close to each other and talk.

You sip your waters and share a bowl of trail mix that you made the other day, sharing stories from your work day and from Class 1A's latest Shenanigans.

He places a kiss upon your cheek that sends a shudder through you. He is always so affectionate during aftercare, and that is your favorite part.

There was a word you remember a student using...a word that you looked up because you weren't sure of the meaning. A word that was a very basic description of the Dom's personality. However, currently, you're too tired and sweaty to remember, so you sip you water quietly while he rubs the kinks from your joints.

"Toshi-kun." he finally says.

"What is it, Shota?"

He leans in and his lips brushing the shell of your ear, "Let's take a bath together." You breath hitches and you hack up some blood.

"It is the ideal way to clean off all the grime and sweat. And then we can go to bed."

"Okay."

He quickly gets up and takes your dishes to the sink. When he returns, he offers you a hand. You take it, and he leads you to the upstairs bathroom.

He fills the tub with warm water, puts the lights on half power, and turns on music.

When the tub is filled, the two of you undress and sink your fatigued, sore bodies in the soothing warm water. It relaxes your joints, and both of you sigh contently as you rest your head upon his shoulder.


End file.
